songs of danny'n'sam
by 3gurlz
Summary: a bunch of stories about sam and danny told through songs


We do not own this show or any of its characters.

Danny Phantom

"My Hero"

BY: Caity, Taylor, and Mandy

Chapter One: Lips of an Angel

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now. 

As the phone rang Danny gently got up from the couch to go answer the phone in another room where his current girlfriend couldn't here them. He knew it would upset her to know that he was talking to Sam at this time of night. "Hello," He said into the phone. " Danny I need your help!"

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

"Sam? What is it? You sound upset!" Danny said trying to keep his emotions in check so that his girlfriend couldn't here his voice. "I'm in the park right now. I'm running from a ghost. I seem to have caught its attention enough for it to chase me away from the surrounding population. Can u come down here and help me? I cant keep running much longer!" Sam yelled into the phone. " Yeah. I'll be right there. Try to hold on until I get there!" With that said Danny hung up, went ghost, and quickly flew off to the park.

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

When Danny arrived at the park he quickly located Sam. She was unconscious and lying on the ground in front of a ghost. The ghost had to have been about 5' 9", had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail on the back of its head, Dark brown eyes, and was dressed in clothes that looked to have been from the early 20th century.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Looking at Sam now he was afraid that maybe she wasnt just unconscious and that she may have been seriously injured in whatever fight had occurred between her and this ghost. He quickly flew towards them and began yelling to get the ghosts attention and get him away from Sam.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue 

As Danny was finally finishing of the ghost and pulling him into the fenton thermos he noticed that Nathan, Sams current boyfriend, had finally come out of hiding. "Where have you been? She was all alone out here with this ghost!" He began to yell. " You just need to stay away from her. If you weren't able to stay and defend her during a ghost attack, then you would never be able to defend her against anything in her life. You dont deserve her!"

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

When Danny had finally finished yelling at Nathan he quickly grabbed Sam and flew her home. Once there he turned back into Danny Fenton and walked into the bathroom to call his girlfriend. "Hey, Val. I wont be able to come back tonight. I have a problem i have to take care of first. See you at school. Bye."

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

Once he was off the phone he went back into Sams' bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed. "Please be alright, Sam. I dont know what I would do if I ever had to live without you."

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak 

"Danny?" he heard the faint whisper of his name leave her lips and finally saw her eyes open.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Oh Sam, I'm so glad your okay!" Danny all but screamed when he saw her beautiful eyes focus on him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Promise me Sam!" He demanded. "Promise me you'll never leave me." "I promise Danny, I'll always be right there with you!" Sam replied earning a grateful hug and kiss on the cheek from Danny. "I'm so glad you called me for help Sam. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you." Danny said.

Honey why you calling me so late? 

"Me too, Danny. Me too." And with that Danny returned to his home with thoughts of how much he treasured Sam being in his life still racing through his mind.


End file.
